The Secret Daughter
by SlytherinMalfoyPureblood
Summary: 18 years ago, Hermione escaped the Wizarding World because she was pregnant to her once worst enemy and secret boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. But she never tells her that she is pregnant since she moved to Lima, OHIO. But what happens when her daughter goes to England for a singing competition? Will she find out about the truth that her mom has been hiding from her?


The Secret Daughter

Summary: 18 years ago, Hermione ran away from the Wizarding World because she was pregnant to her worst enemy. So she moves to the peaceful place that her grandparents used to live in, Lima, Ohio. So what happens when her daughter's glee club goes to a competition on England? Will her daughter find out about the truth her mother has been hiding from her?

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

"Should I buy the green one or the blue one?" Asked my almost 18 year old daughter.

"I like the blue one better!" Said one of her best friends, Quinn Fabray.

"Yeah I also like that one." Said another one of her best friends, Santana Lopez.

"What do you think Brittany?" Kasey , my daughter, asked her other best friend.

"Why don't you take this unicorn one?" Brittany said holding a pink shirt that had a unicorn on it.

Kasey just shooked her head and said, " I think I'll take the green one." She said.

" Kasey then why did you even ask their opinions if you were going to take the green one?" I asked her rolling my eyes.

"Mom! It's their fault! If they already know that my favorite color is green why did they answered my question!" She said and we all started laughing.

It was true, my daughter was so much like her dad. She could be a very nice person to her friends, but she isn't very polite to the people she doesn't like.

" I still can't believe that we are going to England!" Quinn said.

"The best thing is that I have a fabolous mom who bought us tickets to go the 1D concert after the competition!" Kasey said smiling at me.

"You girl better be grateful those tickets cost me a fortune!" I said.

"But mom, you are not going to care about the "fortune" than you spend , when we meet them!"Kasey said jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Girls! But remember that you girls promised me that you would pay me back by winning the competition and making me proud." I said smiling at them.

"Of course Mione! I know that we are going to win!With Jesse and Mr. Shue training us and Kasey singing her solo, we are so gonna win!" Quinn said while rubbing her very pregnant belly. (AN: In my story Quinn got pregnant in the 3rd season and not in the first. The baby daddy is Jesse and they are currently dating. Santana is dating Blaine and Brittany is dating Finn. While Kasey is dating Sam. Rachel is dating Matt never went away.)

"Yeah, that's so true, plus I got another idea for our playlist!" Kasey said.

"What?" We all asked.

"Let's go pay this and get some ice cream. I'll tell you on our way there!" Kasey said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Yeah, my daughter is defenitely like her father...

Later That Day , Hermione's House

Kasey POV

"Mom, have you seen my gold bracelet?" I shouted from my room waiting for my mom to answer. She didn't answer, so I decided to go to her room and ask her.

I was packing my suitcase, and I was looking for my lucky bracelet, but I couldn't find it in my room.

"Mom!" I said while walking to his room.

When I entered her room, she wasn't there. But I heard the sound of the shower running and I realized that she was taking a shower. So I decided to look for my bracelet myself. I looked through her drawer, but I didn't found my bracelet. I was about to close the drawer, but something caught my eye.

My eyes went wide when I saw what it was...

It was a picture of a man with blonde hair and grey what caught my attention was that he had his arms wrapped around my mother.

"Kasey what are you doing?" Asked the voice of my mother who had come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Is he my dad?" I asked holding out the picture for her to see.

"Where did you find this!" She said her eyes going wide...


End file.
